


Fur Coat & Diamond Dress

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abused Peter Parker, Don Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Italian Mafia, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Actual Cheating, kinda serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter stands behind Obadiah, head mostly bowed and eyes fixed on Obadiah’s black Gucci dress shoes. Peter’s fingers toy with the back of the older man’s suit jacket, bored out of his mind.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Obadiah Stane, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Fur Coat & Diamond Dress

Peter stands behind Obadiah, head mostly bowed and eyes fixed on Obadiah’s black Gucci dress shoes. Peter’s fingers toy with the back of the older man’s suit jacket, bored out of his mind.

“Come Peter.” Obadiah commands, voice sharp with a tone that says ‘now’.

Peter nods his head softly and takes the waiting hand, Obadiah pulls him along the casino not caring that Peter still hasn’t gotten use to his heels. Peter stumbles along but eventually stops when he bumps into the back of Obadiah, Peter peers around the man’s arm and takes at look at what stopped his fiancée.

“Tony Stark, long time no see.” Obadiah let’s go of Peter’s hand and goes to shake Tony’s.

“Stane, I see you’ve found yourself some arm candy.” Peter flushes at Tony’s words.

“You’re mistaking my fiancée for a whore, all is forgiven though.” Obadiah smiles and lets go of Tony’s hand to tuck it around Peter’s waist.

Peter’s surprised that Obadiah is even letting him stand by his side, he must really not like Tony Stark.

“Excuse me, usually you’re never this attached. Congratulations on your engagement.” Tony raises his drink and winks at Peter.

Obadiah doesn’t seem too happy and turns slightly towards Peter.

“Why don’t you go fetch me a drink, pet.” Peter looks between the older man and Tony before nodding.

Peter leaves the two men in search of the bar which is nearly at the other side of the casino, he orders Obadiah his usual and even treats himself to a fruity drink before taking his time to walk back. Peter finishes his drink before he gets back to Obadiah, he usually doesn’t like Peter drinking so he ditches the glass near a slot machine and holds the scotch in both hands.

Obadiah is still talking with Tony when Peter gets back, they’re talking in hushed whispers and Peter assumes that it’s about _business._

“Here sir.” Peter murmurs as he hands over the frosted glass tumbler.

Obadiah takes the glass and flicks him off, Peter takes a step back and bows his head, eyes trained on Obadiahs shoes again.

“Now that isn’t how you treat your fiancèe Stane, little respect goes a long way.” Peter tenses up when Obadiah grabs his arm tightly.

“I’ll treat him however I want, isn’t that right pet?” Obadiahs fingers dig further into his arm causing Peter’s teeth to grit.

“Yes sir.” Peter wishes Tony hadn’t of said anything, for what he’s done Peter is going to suffer for.

Obadiah forces a finger under his chin and makes him look up.

“Good boy.” He pushes Peter to the side, a slosh of scotch drenching his white fur coat.

Peter whines low and quiet in his throat as he tugs his coat off, the fur is already staining quickly and realistically he knows Obadiah will just buy him another but he still liked this one.

“I’m going to go back to our room.” Peter says softly.

“Hm.” Obadiah doesn’t care, just turns back to Tony.

Peter takes one last look at his fiancée and Tony before grabbing his keycard and making his way to the lobby of the casino. As Peter waits for the elevator he frustratedly slips his heels off and holds them in his hands as he walks barefoot into the elevator, just before the door closes a hand slides between them and forces them to slide back open.

“Mind if I... I was hoping I’d catch you.” Tony says as he steps into the elevator.

Peter frowns and crowds himself into a corner.

“I don’t think I caught your name.” Peter fiddles with his diamond bracelet before sighing.

“Peter.” Tony nods and leans up against the mirrored wall.

“Does he always treat you like that?” Peter stares at Tony rudely.

“It’s none of your business what my fiancée does to me.” Obadiah has beaten the response into Peter.

_Don’t let them pry into our lives pet, they don’t understand that our kind of love is different._

Peter knows Obadiah is a bad man. He’s not stupid.

“Fair enough. It’s just, well, the bruises on your arms tell me differently.” Tony says, voice calm.

“Why do you even care?” Peter can’t help but ask.

“Because sometimes all it takes is one thing for an abused person to realise that they deserve better. In this case I’d be that thing, if you were in fact getting abused.” Tony stares at Peter, brown eyes soft and warm. Not like Obadiahs piercing blue eyes.

“Thanks for the concern Mr Stark but I’m not being abused.” He is, god he wishes he could tell him.

“Of course, sorry for prying.” The elevator falls quiet.

When they hit the twentieth floor Tony turns to Peter and smiles.

“If anything happens, my room is 220.” Tony leaves the elevator.

Peter watches him as the doors close and takes a shaky breath when the elevator starts moving again.

God why didn’t he say anything? That was his out.

Before Peter can change his mind he stabs the twentieth floor button and waits for the elevator to go through the other floors before escaping out onto the floor he had only watched Tony walk down moments ago.

Peter hitches his dress up and jogs down the hallway until he finds room 220. Peter hesitates before knocking, if he does this there’s no going back. Peter knocks twice and the door swings open.

“I thought you might come.” Tony steps away from the door and ushers Peter in.

The room is lavish, all greens and silvers and certainly has a great view. Peter stands by the window looking out when a hand lands softly on his shoulder.

“Would you like a change of clothes? Diamonds and sheer lace is gorgeous don’t get me wrong but I figured you’d wanna be comfortable.” Tony is holding what looks like sweats and a well worn band shirt.

Peter thanks him and starts to undress.

“Woah, not that I don’t like what I’m seeing but maybe you should change in the bathroom?” Oh yeah.

Peter isn’t use to having his own privacy, because whatever is his is everyone else’s. Obadiah didn’t like him hiding, taught him to not be ashamed of his body. Peter knows it was only for his sick pleasure, once again, he’s not stupid.

Peter changes in the bathroom and even rids his face of the small dusting of makeup, he folds his dress up and leaves the bathroom to see Tony sitting on one of the arm chairs.

“Thank you.” Peter says as he places the dress on the coffee table by his coat.

“It’s no biggie, Stanes an asshole and shouldn’t be treating you like your expendable.” Tony seems to be nursing a drink and Peter notices that his red shirt his unbuttoned a little and his shoes are nowhere to be seen.

“I’ve been planning to get away for a while now, there’s just never a good opportunity for me. Obadiah always knows where I am, he has people tailing me at all times because of the last incident.” Peter mentions as he settles on a comfy looking arm chair.

“He let you go off on your own this time.” Peter snorts.

“Just because you can’t seem them doesn’t mean they can’t see you.” Obadiah had said the same thing to him after the first time he tried to escape.

“That man is fucked in the head.” Peter nods.

“Tell me about it.” Tony leans forward and sets his drink down.

“How’d you get with him in the first place?”

“My parents died and promised me to him as payment for their debt.” Peter admits, it’s sad but true.

“Shit. Do you have any other family?” Peter nods.

“My Aunt May, she lives in Queens.” Tony rubs at his beard then makes a small noise.

“I can take you to her?” Peter tenses.

“You can’t, she’d be in so much danger, Obadiah would go after her. He already threatened to kill her if I didn’t stay.”

“I could protect you and your Aunt, Peter. I’m surprised you haven’t recognised me but I do own more than half of Manhattan. Being the Don has its perks.” Peter takes a moment to think over Tony’s words.

“You’re the man Obadiah’s so afraid of?” Tony chuckles.

“He’s only scared because I could make him go missing in an instant.” Peter has an idea pop into his head.

“If you protect me and my Aunt I can help you bring him down. I know everything about everything, Obadiah thought I was some stupid slut that never listened but I could tell you anything. I could even get you inside his office where he keeps all his plans.” Peter says excitedly.

“You’d do that?” Tony stands from his chair.

“If I can have the chance to bring this fucker down hell yeah!” Tony laughs and walks to Peter.

“I have such a good feeling about you Peter.”

*

Peter holds the gun against Obadiahs head, pastel pink muzzle digging into his temple.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment since forever.” Peter says as he takes the safety off.

“C’mon love don’t play with your prey, we have a reservation to get to. You’re Aunt won’t wait any longer.” Peter pouts at Tony who comes to stand behind him.

Tony slides one arm around his waist and the other follows down his arm and wraps around his trigger hand, finger coming to the trigger above Peter’s.

“And just when it was getting fun.” Peter clicks his tongue and lets Tony pull the trigger.

Obadiah slumps and Peter wipes the muzzle of the gun on the dead man’s shirt getting rid of residual blood.

“You look so hot when you kill baby.” Tony says as he takes Peter’s hand in his own.

“I know.” Peter smiles at his husband and tucks his gun into the holster around his thigh.

“Shall we?” Tony leads Peter out of the office and down to the waiting car.

Happy drives them to the restaurant where they celebrate their first anniversary as a married couple.


End file.
